Crimson conflict
by Shy-phantom
Summary: Gojyo becomes entranced by a nightime stripper and her scarlet gaze. Rather corrupt and graphic. Please R&R, flames are not welcome..::Slash fic content you have been warned::.. Chapter 7 up, please read and review.
1. The cause and effect theory

WARNING: This chapter contains text illustrating graphic violence, coarse language, violent sexual references and themes that may offend some readers. After reading this and deciding that you do not wish to read it then do not.

A/N: My stories are not all that great, but if you're going to put a review up to critisize my work, please make it CONSTRUCTIVE critisism and not reviews that outline how much you think the story sucks. Flames are not welcome here. I appreciate all those who put the time in to correct a few mistakes here and there (such as spelling and grammar or a few Saiyuki errors) but I do not wish to read reviews with the content such as "Take this crap down, I've had enough of it". Thankyou.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any themes that you might recognize from Saiyuki. If I did, Hakkai and Sanzo would never leave my bedroom to fight insane youkai. But alas...life is not so kind. vv

Chapter one: The cause and effect theory

- - -They say that when something horrific happens it can completely alter a good person. If one is strong enough one will not succumb to the dealings of sin. Alcohol, sex, drugs. Some people are just not strong enough to remain as lawful citizens when disaster strikes. Some however are not and tend to become the victims of the cause and effect theory - - -

She read quietly to herself minding her own business on the busy markets of her village. Her stall sold everything from grapefruit to lamb chops. Nothing unordinary ever happened there, it was a peaceful place accomodating peaceful people. Youkai and human lived together in perfect harmony. Ebony glanced up from her book and smiled gracefully at the customers waiting in line to buy goods from her stall.

"Alright sir, would you like that wrapped?" She asked gently, taking the large slab of salted meat from a shelf in the back. She returned and her smile dissapeared. The old man who lived down the street lay against the stall, blood staining the fresh apples there. Youkai were using vicious claws to tear the human apart. Their eyes were empty, their tongues lapping up the flowing blood. His organs slipped from his body to the ground. Covered in dirt. She dropped the meat, blood drenching the paper bag she had wrapped it in. Forced herself not to scream. The demon eyes flickered over her helplessness and they grinned, fangs glinting with scarlet blood. Fingers trembling she pulled the hand gun from her belt and positioned it at the Youkai as they advanced on her. "R-Roulf?" She let her arms droop a little as a close friend of hers stalked towards her. Sharing the emptiness. They dug in the sand together as children. Tearful she sniffed. "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. "Don't need to answer to you bitch." Said one. She shook her head, jaw dropped.

"Please, don't make me hurt you. Roulf, please" She begged "I don't want to hurt you" They all laughed and advanced closer in on her. She closed her eyes, the tears running down her face. She pulled the trigger, fireing at will at all those who walked against her. Roulf fell to the ground and clawed himself towards her, tongue dragging along the dirt road. She leaped into the air and escaped the threatending circle. Ran as fast as she could back to her house.

Her stomach recieved some sort of sharp pains, making her flinch. She pushed the door open, it creaked. She froze in the doorway, bloody footprints were splodged on the ground. Handprints swiped across the walls, furniture was upturned, dishes were broken and askew on the ground. Glass cut into her boots, she trembled as she passed through the living room to the stairs. A trail of thick blood mottled on the polished wood. She reached the top of the stairs and was hit with that heavy metalic scent that everybody dreaded. Her little brother's room was open, the door torn off of its hinges. She knew what was coming...could feel it in her heart. Yet she walked on, knew that she had to see it for herself. The gun loose in her slack hand. Sweat across her forehead. And he lay there, his little scalp missing. Skull cracked, eyes staring. She dropped the gun, vomit threaded between her fingers as she leant against the wall. His little fingers...missing. A naked little boy looked like a mutant, souless eyes and a heartless chest.

She heard the floorboards creeking behind her and picked the gun up, spun on her heel. The Youkai slapped the weapon from her hands and pushed her to the ground. "You fucking bastard" she screamed, the blood trickling from his lips to her face. He just smirked and licked the blood from her face. He pulled his arm back and struck her with his claws with full force, tearing the flesh from her bones. She didn't make a sound of pain, she didn't completely feel it. She looked over to the gun longingly, it lay at her brother's toeless feet. Ebony shuddered and braced herself. She plunged her fingers deep into the Youkai's eyes and grabbed the gun, the handle was slippery within her sweaty palms. She shoved the nozzle of the gun deep into its mouth and pulled the trigger. The brain mass and blood splurted out the back of his head. She pushed the heavy body off of her and groaned in pain. Pulled herself up, holding her bleeding side. She spat on the corpse of the youkai and turned only to face another. The female's rouged lips curled into a twisted and sinister smirk. She struggled in the grip. The youkai tore at her breasts with her rouged claws. She used her damned claws to tear out her left eye. Ebony screamed in pain and fired at the youkai who was attempting to kill her.

She took one last look at her little brother and ran from the house, stumbled into town where the people were devistated. The Youkai had gone on a very rapid and violent rampage and left. She collapsed on the roads. Hearing only the sounds of simple villagers whispering about her survival. "Oh my god Graham it's Ebony. She's still alive" Said one voice. "Quick, somebody get help. SOMEBODY! She's still alive. Get help god dammit." They couldn't pry the gun from her fingers while stitching up the deep wounds on her body. Half awake, half asleep - Ebony felt the full pain of the needle pulling her body back together. Heard doubtful voices discussing on the odds as to whether she would survive or not.

A fortnight later she woke during the night. Ugly black threading marking her ivory flesh. Tears on her face as she endured the pain of sitting forward. Her fingers threaded into black hair. Bandage over her left eye socket she shook her head. Revisited the horror of what had happened over and over in her mind. She looked to the chair opposite her and grimaced as she forced herself from the bed. She couldn't stay here, she needed to get out. Needed to escape these fucking memories. She looked to the white gown she wore and sighed, limping over to the window. A doctor entered - heard the sobbing and reached out to her. "No, Ebony san please don't leave" She leaped from the window and to the ground below. He followed. But when he reached the ground she was nowhere to be seen. "Shit, she'll never survive like that out there on her own." Called for villagers to search for her. But they couldn't find her, Ebony dissapeared into the thicket of the forest.

She came across a merchant after six hours of restless travel and tried to make negotiations for clothes and a weapon. He grabbed at her waist and pushed his lips against the back of her neck, pushing her silky black hair aside. Mentioned that he was a lonely man, he would give her anything for a night of her company. He would accept nothing else. She lay beneath the bulk of the man behind his old green wagon, the paint peeling from the wood. Endured his breath on her face, his half erect manhood pulsating against her thigh. Rolled the condom onto it, pushed deeply into her and fucked her until he was done with her. She fixed her gown and demanded the clothes and the weapon. Shifty man refused with a satisfied grin, she took the gun from his seat up front and pointed it in his face. "Hold your part of the deal" She demanded tonelessly. Trembling violently he complied and supplied her with a gypsy red silk skirt, white pagan-style short sleeved shirt and three hand guns. "I want your jacket" she said. Black leather, wrapped about her would shield her from the world. He shrugged the jacket from his shoulders and dropped it at her feet. The leather eye patch somewhat daunting, perhaps he reminded her of what she had lost. She reached down to pick it up and he struck her hard on the head with his meaty fist.

He kicked her, the stitches weak and splitting. She cried out in pain, he yanked her hair and dragged her to her feet, holding a gun to her temple. She wiped the blood from her bottom lip and pressed her gun against his groin, pulled the trigger. As he rolled about on the ground in pain she fired another two into his head and took the money from his pocket. She took the leather eye patch from his head and placed it over her left socket. Pushed the pathetic body into the river. Detatched the wagon from the strong mare and packed the rucksack with essentials and took the money from his black metal box. She straddled the horse and glanced at the blood on the ground. Shuddering memories attacked her. She pushed them away and kicked the sides of the horse. Galloped in the direction of the closest village.

-----

Thankyou for taking the time to read the first chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most certainly welcome


	2. Girl with the broken smile

WARNING: This chapter contains text illustrating graphic violence, coarse language, violent sexual references and themes that may offend some readers. After reading this and deciding that you do not wish to read it then do not.

A/N: My stories are not all that great, but if you're going to put a review up to critisize my work, please make it CONSTRUCTIVE critisism and not reviews that outline how much you think the story sucks. Flames are not welcome here. I appreciate all those who put the time in to correct a few mistakes here and there (such as spelling and grammar or a few Saiyuki errors) but I do not wish to read reviews with the content such as "Take this crap down, I've had enough of it". Thankyou.

Also, I apologize if the characters are slightly ooc, I worked hard to try and ensure this did not happen and I hope the result was sucessful.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any themes that you might recognize from Saiyuki. If I did, Hakkai and Sanzo would never leave my bedroom to fight insane youkai. But alas...life is not so kind. vv

**Chapter two: Girl with the broken smile **

_- - - ...Look for the girl with the broken smile...ask her if she wants to stay a while... - - -_

"Man, I am sooo hungry" whined Goku as the jeep pulled up outside the closest inn the four had spotted. "You're always hungry you stupid monkey" Fumed Gojyo in annoyance and ruffled Goku's hair harder than necessary. "Get lost, you pervy Kappa!" He retaliated. Sanzo whacked the two across the face with his giant white fan. "This town does not have the best of reputations" Hakkai warned Sanzo. Congregations down alley ways, the innocent nowhere to be seen. "Where are all the kids" asked Goku dumbfounded. "It's most likely that they are hiding Goku" Hakkai said spotting the inn sign. They all entered alert and quietly. "Excuse me sir, I wonder if it would be possible to rent a room for the night? One that may accomidate four of us?" Hakkai questioned, green eyes kind and honest. The large man behind the desk smirked. "Yeh, 'course yeh can." He said and told them the price. Sanzo handed the money over. "Does this inn serve food?" Goku asked with a desperate tone, Gojyo glared at him. "Yeh, dinner an' a show." The keeper replied. "A...show?" Hakkai said questioningly. "Most gorgeous girls you'll come across. No additional fee 'cept if you want a personal dance." He said. Goku cocked his head to one side "Whatdya mean?" Hakkai quickly covered Goku's ears and smiled. "Er...thanks sir." He said and they followed the man up to the room they rented.

"A show, alright. What I've been needin' since we started this stupid mission." Gojyo said gleefully checking his pockets for notes. "Gojyo, I don't think-" Hakkai began dissaprovingly "Hakkai, you don't need to think about. It's my mind thats gonna be corrupted, not yours. Don't worry about it." Gojyo said sitting down on his bed and lighting a cigarette. Sanzo leant against the wall, his violet eyes intentionally ignorant and not naieve. He read the paper, looking through his glasses. Goku stared at him for a moment and quickly looked away when the priest glanced back. Hakkai attempted once again to convince Gojyo not to go to the show. Nothing would stop him, he was too fired up. Gojyo stood, "I'll order food up for you guys. What do you want?" Hakkai crossed his arms over his chest. Goku crossed things off of his list. Sanzo ordered an ample meal that would suffice for the night of rice and beef. Gojyo nodded and shifted the orders into his memory. He left the room quietly and pushed through the ruby-coloured beads to the bar downstairs. He ordered a beer and his own plate of food. Ordered the others food and asked that it get delivered to the room. The cook grunted and accepted Gojyo's money, handed him a bottle of beer.

_...Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me...you're a big smash, you're my shooting star..._

The music sort of pulsated throughout the atmosphere. That kind of sensual rock type music that often played while strippers swayed to the rythm and took money to smile for greedy men. The stage was empty at the moment explained the bar tender. The show would start in a few minutes. Gojyo took a seat at a table close enough and bent the cap off of his beer. Tipped the alcohol down the back of his throat. The ashtray conveniently placed a forearm length away from him. His scarlet hair lay against his naked shoulder.

_...you're a headache in a suitcase...baby you're a star..._

The lights dimmed, tiny multi-coloured spotlights shimmered across the stage. Four beautiful women filed out onto the stage. All elaboratley dressed and all looking to please. Gojyo took a deep drag of his cigarette and glanced over each woman, summing them up. Chosing his favourite as Gojyo was known to do. A blonde woman dressed in a skimpy leather skirt and tanktop pushed her breasts out of her clothes. Pink nipples arousing the excitment in most men there. She smiled, innocent looking blue eyes twinkled under the light. Fake. Alone. Women. None of it was real, but that was just fine with Gojyo. That was how he felt most of the time. A brunette danced completely naked, tanned skin against the backdrop of colourful lights. He showed no interest in what was happening before him. Then the raven-haired beauty strode on stage, knee-high leather boots buckled and laced. Crimson eye met with scarlets. She swung her hips to the sensual pace of the music. Hair like a funeral viel across her scarred back.

Gojyo froze, vivid movements on the stage drowned out all else and it was just her. Confidently, she stepped down from the stage and climbed onto his table, taking his face into her hands. She smelt like perfumes and something altogether different. Her eyes a deep crimson like the blood red of her lips. Lips that brushed ever so lightly across his cheek. He stared open mouthed at her, the music drowned out, the bar dissapeared and all that was left was the light on her face. Painted china doll, lily arms wound about his neck. He blinked. He stopped breathing. He stopped thinking. Stared at the beautiful colour in her eye. The left covered by a leather patch. His head was swimming, like he was drunk on something. Alcohol invading his senses. Only, it wasn't alcohol. She was in his blood now. She pulled away and the world dissolved. Gojyo slowly landed back on the ground, the trashy music flooding back into the room. She glanced back at him and smiled.

He forced himself to eat the remains of his food and stood to leave. "Not leavin' yet are you soldier?" She knelt across the stage, her voice sounded like bells and heavenly chorus lines to him. He lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. "Finished my meal" he said quietly, revealing nothing. "Can't be leavin' yet baby. The night's young" She touched his chest and smiled to herself. "What do you say we go back to my room" not a question - a suggestion. He shook his head "I don't believe in paying for sex sweetheart - sorry." She shrugged "You'll pay for me to dance though" "Dancing and fucking are two different things" "are they?" He looked at her. "I never said anything about payment baby. What do you say? Make this lonely little girl happy?" Expression begging. He smiled and nodded. "Alright" he said and followed her to her room. Lathrered in crimson drapes and cusions. She brought out her claws here, pushed him onto the bed. Stradling him, she held a blade to his throat. "Woah, you never said anything about blood letting" He said suddenly. She glared "You came here with two other Youkai and Genjyo Sanzo. What is he doing travelling with the likes of you and your friends." She demanded. He blinked and pulled her down against his chest capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She tore herself away, a shiver in her skin. "I don't have to tell you anything sweetheart so just forget it." He said, rolling her over and lying on top of her. She struggled naturally and fumed. "Release me" She demanded. "Not a chance" he said touching her face. "Who are you working for sweetheart. Tell me, and I won't kill you." She scoffed "Thats what you fucking Youkai beasts do isn't it? Kill humans when things don't go your way." He was getting angry now. "Look lady-"

The door slammed open and Sanzo stood in the doorway, his gun pointed at the young woman. "Genjyo Sanzo" She said quietly. "Gojyo, what kind of woman have you picked up this time?" He tutted and she stared at him. "What is the great Genjyo Sanzo doing travelling with Youkai" She asked in a humble voice. The preist blinked. "Gojyo, she's no dancer." He said and instructed him to get off of her. "Yeah? Well what is she then?" He asked irritated, pushing hair from his eyes. "Angry. She's angry." They both looked at her and she looked back, defiant and expressionless. She said nothing when Gojyo expected that she might have. "What do you want from us?" Sanzo asked suspiciously. "To kill them, Youkai don't deserve to walk in your presence." She replied with a simplicity in her tone that made Gojyo angry. "Kill us? You're waaaay outta your league Lady" He scoffed lighting a cigarette. Sanzo glared at her, understanding what she must have been. "Somebody you cared about was killed by a Youkai" He said. Gojyo froze and watched expression flicker into her beautiful face. He looked back to Sanzo, who nodded. Understood where the rage originated from. "I don't believe that I have to explain myself to you, but if you come near any of the Youkai that are travelling with me. I _will_ kill you." He said and nodded to Gojyo who left the room glancing back at her as he did so.

She was left alone in the room. The candles flickering against the gold and scarlet of the wallpaper. She would bide her time, wait until they were asleep. A couple of hourse passed, she glared at the door and stood. Pulled on respectable looking clothes. The black leather coat wrapped about her figure and swung the door open. She barged down the hall to the room that she knew was Sanzo's and his companions and pushed the door open. Holding her gun she pointed it at Goku who was frozen, holding folded clothes over his arm. "Um...hi?" He said. "Where is Genjyo Sanzo" She demanded. "Not here, look if you're gonna try and kill Sanzo you're gonna have to go through me first." Goku dropped the clothes and bent his knees to position himself in a fighting stance. She smirked "Very well then." And fired the gun. Bullets pelted into the wall behind Goku, one caught his shoulder. He jerked back due to the force of the bullet and ran to her side with a speed that she - as a human - couldn't comprehend. He slapped the guns from her hands and picked his staff up holding it to her. "What do you want with Sanzo" It was his turn to demand answers. She shook her head. "I don't have to tell you anything boy" she replied. He sighed and said "I really didn't want to do this but-" he swung the staff against the back of her head. It struck her hard and she fell against the floorboards. He checked to make sure that she was unconcious.

"Hakkai! Can you come in here." He called out. Hakkai entered the room and immediatley spotted the unconcious girl on the ground. "Oh dear..." He began and picked her up in his arms. "She wants to kill Sanzo" Goku explained holding his wounded shoulder as Hakkai lay her on the bed. Couldn't tear his eyes away from the patch over her left eye. He pulled it aside and sighed. "She only has one eye? Eew!" Goku exclaimed and backed away from her. "She's a human Goku. That's what this proves" Hakkai said as he slipped the shirt off of Goku. He placed his hand on the wound and concentrated the chi on the open wound. Naturally it closed up, Goku smiled at Hakkai thankfully. "So that means she's not an assassin?" he asked. Hakkai looked doubtful. "Who would send a human after us? I don't think she's working for anybody. I think she hates Youkai." He brushed her black hair away from her face. "Shouldn't we tie her up or somethin?" Goku asked carefully. Hakkai looked down at her and then back at Goku "It could be disasterous for her if we do not" The other looked confused. "For her? Whaddya mean Hakkai?" He looked down at the girl for a while. Remained silent and looked back. "I don't think that she really wants to kill anybody. Besides, I do not think that she would be partial to recieving another strike at the back of her head." Goku nodded and opened the backpack to retrieve the rope.

Gojyo flicked his cigarette out of the window at the end of the hall. Sanzo glanced at him, wanted to ask a question but thought better of it and remained silent. The two smoked their cigarettes in silence and returned to their room once they were done. "What the hell is she doing here?" Demanded Gojyo, the cigarette dropping to the ground. Sanzo snubbed the end out and walked towards the motionless figure tied up on the bed. "She came here trying to kill you." Said Goku "She already tried. Why didn't you kill her?" asked Sanzo emotionless. "With all due respect Sanzo, she's just a human girl." Hakkai intervened, hoping to convince Sanzo not to use violence for once. "We can't afford to have a stalker on this mission." He said "Yes well, we do have assassins stalking us every step of the way" Hakkai reminded him. Sanzo turned to him "Yes, but we kill them." He replied. "Sanzo, we cannot take the life of a woman this young. She is innocent and is most likely hardened by the effect of the minus wave." He argued calmly. Gojyo sat beside her. "She couldn't possibly be any harm to us Sanzo, she is just a mortal girl." Sanzo glanced at her "An annoying one" He said irritated.

Goku stepped back "She only has one eye." The others looked at him "What?" Hakkai looked to her. "She is deeply hurt, I can see it when I look at her." /She's having a nightmare right now/ He thought to himself. "So what do you suppose we do with her?" Asked Gojyo. "I think we should let her go." Said Hakkai, bracing himself for the response. "WHA-!" Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku all exclaimed. "Sanzo, she cannot seriously jepordize the misson. She is a mortal girl, please this is cruelty in its most primal nature. She seeks revenge for something." The girl sat up in the bed, wrists and ankles bruised by the thick rope about them. "Are you going to kill me or not" she demanded hotly. Hakkai smiled at her and looked to the others pledingly. Sanzo with his finger on the trigger lowered the gun and scoffed. "You're not worth my bullets." She glared and broke the ropes that bound her, leapt onto Sanzo knocking him to the ground. The others all reacted as quickly as they could, she grabbed Sanzo's gun that was centermetres from his head and pressed it against his temple. "Make a move and I shoot him" She threatened. Sanzo was still beneath her, violet eyes and a hard stare. He clicked his tongue and looked to Goku, golden eyes wide and one foot before the other. "Sanzo! No!" They backed off a little, hoping that Sanzo could throw her off of him. He didn't move. "What are you doing with these Youkai" demanded the girl. He didn't answer. She pressed the gun to his arm and fired. Sanzo winced and glared at her with angry violet eyes. "We're trying to minimize the effect of the minus wave." Hakkai said quietly. She turned "What? Youkai working for a good cause? Not since they all went crazy." She pressed the nozzel back to Sanzo's face "I don't believe you" She said through gritted teeth. Sanzo pushed his knees against her stomach, the bullet tore through her skin. She grimaced and fell to the ground beside Sanzo, quickly grabbed her gun, half of her body was slack due to the pain she felt from the bullet. Blood ran onto the polished floorboards. She pointed the gun at them "Don't come near me" She growled. Hakkai looked to Sanzo, the blood seeping through his white robes. "We do not wish to hurt you miss" Hakkai said "Yeah, but if we have to we will" Gojyo added taking his weapon into his hands. The blood a puddle on the ground, she grasped her own side and groaned in pain. Hakkai carefully walked towards her and put his hands up "I want to show you something. Please put the gun down" Heart racing, she held it against the dark-haired Youkai, the demon with his gentle smile. She couldn't trust it. Roulf had a gentle smile, too.

She fired the gun, hakkai dodged it and flung himself gracefully into the air. Landed behind her and grabbed her arm, took the gun from her by force.Goku ran to Sanzo's side and reached out to him. Sanzo ignored his hand and watched the young woman carefully. "I'm sorry, but you are only hurting yourself here. I know it will be difficult for you to accept this, but my friends and I are not affected by the minus wave which is what has caused the Youkai to rampage." He pointed to the power limiters in his ear and smiled at her. "So you see young lady, we are not dangerous to you or anybody else." She shook her head. "Here's a tip for you sweetheart. If we really were mindless Youkai affected by the minus wave you'd be dead right now." Gojyo said. Hakkai slowly released her and placed the gun on the table. "Let me heal that wound." He said carefully. She backed away from him and grimaced in pain. "Please, you will die if you do not allow me to heal you." He urged. She only gave him a chance because she could no longer stand. She fell against Hakkai and he looked down to her.

-----

Thankyou for taking the time to read the second chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most certainly welcome


	3. The rogue

WARNING: This chapter contains text illustrating graphic violence, coarse language, violent sexual references and themes that may offend some readers. After reading this and deciding that you do not wish to read it then do not.

A/N: My stories are not all that great, but if you're going to put a review up to critisize my work, please make it CONSTRUCTIVE critisism and not reviews that outline how much you think the story sucks. Flames are not welcome here. I appreciate all those who put the time in to correct a few mistakes here and there (such as spelling and grammar or a few Saiyuki errors) but I do not wish to read reviews with the content such as "Take this crap down, I've had enough of it". Thankyou.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any themes that you might recognize from Saiyuki. If I did, Hakkai and Sanzo would never leave my bedroom to fight insane youkai. But alas...life is not so kind. vv

**Chapter three: The rogue **

Sexy lady

Why so sad?

Sway agains the rythm

Gain the things you had

Thin smoke is the mask

Crimson eyes a window

Crawl beside me

Sexy lady

"How long has it been now?" "Two days. She seems emotionally exhausted as well as suffering fatigue. I don't think she eats properly." "No kidding?" "Emotionally exhausted! I'll bet, the bitch tried to-" "Gojyo! No need for such language" "Alright, alright. Sorry Hakkai but what are we going to do with her? We have to get moving." "I agree Hakkai, we must leave her behind" "I do not believe that she could survive much longer on her own" "So what? That's not our problem." "Guys, I'm hungry" Ebony heard the voices from the next room. She forced herself to sit up. Her jacket was folded over the back of a chair. She was fully clothed. The door creaked open, the smaller one with brown hair stood in the doorway. She sheilded her eye from the glare of the light. "Hey guys! She's awake!" She heard a loud sigh and watched as others poked their heads into the doorway.

"Miss?" The monicle shone against the darkness. "Miss...are you alright?" She hesitated to answer. Trust slightly flooding into her face. She woke up, the bullet wound had dissapeared. She clutched her side and stared back into her own reflection in the emerald-green eyes. "Yes...thankyou" She muttered, felt beaten for some reason. He smiled and turned to youngest looking one then back to her. "I hope you don't mind that I healed the wound." She shook her head - what a strange thing to say. "I-" She wasn't partial to doing this. "Please forgive me.." Tears threatening. The one standing before her just smiled. "I understand. But hating all demons is not the right way to live." She blinked, the Sanzo stood with his back ridgid in the doorway, the cigarette smoke filling the room. "Live this way and you are worth nothing." He said "Sanzo-" The dak-haired youkai began dissaprovingly. "He's got a point Hakkai" Said the one with scarlet hair from the other room.

She felt intimidated by these people, they all stood about her. Dissaproving in their stance, their position set to teach her something that she could take into her future. "Take me with you" she said quietly. One of them broke into hysterics at this request. "I don't think so" Sanzo said quietly. "Take me with you, I want to help." She continued, pushed the covers aside on her knees. Begging in her attire. Hoping to create an adequete argument. "Listen lady, we don't take freeloaders." Said scarlet hair flicking his cigarette away as he too entered the room. She stared at him, colours clashed. Trembling skin in memory of their collision. Her knees at either side of his hips. He looked away, not wanting anybody to notice him blush. "Sorry Miss, but-" "My name is Ebony. I am a rogue hunter. I've killed countless youkai I can help you, but it is getting dangerous. I don't think I can do it alone anymore. Please, let me help you." She shifted from the bed to the floor and stood against Sanzo, his cigarette smoke about her face. The scent caught in her hair.

She turned her head sharply, sensed the presence of youkai outside. Cut off her pleading for the sake of her unspoken duty. She looked back at the group and launched herself out the window. Broken shards tearing at her skin. Goku stared after her, jaw dropped. "Well, what are you standing there for? Let's move it." Demanded Sanzo taking the gun from his robes.

The rain diluted her blood, weak streaks down her arms and face. Landed in the gunky mud on the ground below. People passed the boy and the youkai like nothing was happening. Ignoance is bliss, will save you from the cannibals. She wanted to scream in anger, "This town is fucking pathetic." She screamed against the howling wind and the rain. This didn't wrench the citizens from their selfish existances. The youkai held a child hostage, his claws at his throat. "Let him go" she demanded through gritted teeth. "Useless bitch. Take him from me." It challenged. Glowing eyes about her, watching the droplets streaking down her pale and exposed thigh. She ignored those around her and launched herself from the ground, like breaking fragments of glass she broke through the wall of thunderous rain. The youkai backed up a little, his grip about the little boy's neck tightening. Ebony tore the blade that she strapped to her hip and plunged it deep into the youkai's face. The boy wriggled from the grip and clutched Ebony, "D-d-don't let 'em get me" he pleaded with her.

Sanzo led the others outside, "Damn" he muttered as he noticed the masses of youkai forming a cirlce aroung the woman. She was wounded, blood running down her legs. "Well guys, looks like we got a party" Gojyo said casually taking his weapon into hand. Hakkai nodded, glanced at Goku and back to Ebony. "Rogue youkai hunter. Hey Hakkai, isn't that what-" "Yes Goku, we cannot allow that to happen to her too. Come." He pushed past the traffic of lumbering townspeople, led the others into the rain.

"It's the Sanzo band." Said one of the youkai grinning as he launched at Goku. Ebony fell to the ground, being struck hard by the hand of a youkai. She watched Goku flip his entire body back and kick the youkai hard in the face. The mud smeared in her face. Her attacker grasped a fistful of her hair and jerked her to her feet. She slashed the blade across the youkai's wrist, the decapitated hand fell into the mud. Gojyo released the axe-blade, the chain snaking through the air cutting all in its path to peices. Sanzo held his gun steadily and fired at will at the oncoming enemies. Hakkai rushed to defend Ebony, concentrating his chi against the youkai who were advancing on her. Their eyes met, a mutual understanding of losss breifly passed between them.

Sanzo fired the bullet into what seemed the last youkai in the vicinity. "well, that was a good work out" Goku said streatching his arms. Ebony gasped, claws pushed through her shoulder. The youkai standing behind her pulled her against him and smirked at the others. "Back away Sanzo party and hand over the scriptua or I'll kill her." His forearm beneath her chin, Hakkai froze arm reached out to her. "Yeah, that's right. You just stay there." Sanzo rolled his eyes, Goku and Gojyo laughed. "Why do we always run into these idiots? I'm starting to get real sick of it." Scoffed Gojyo staring confidently at the two before him. Hakkai forced a smile and tried to hide his concern for the hostage. "Look at him. I could squash him like an ant!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically. Sanzo moved to shoot the Youkai but stilled when Ebony elbowed her captor in the ribs. The youkai staggered backwards, she tore at the flesh of his throat with her knife and pushed his clumbsy limbs off of her.

She herself staggered into the shelter carrying the young boy on her hip. Her hair clinging to her shoulders and the rain running over the leather she wore to keep warm. She set the boy down on the ground but he didn't want to let her go. She smiled at him "It's ok, the danger has passed. Your mother must be worried sick." Ebony said. She cupped the boy's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. /Little brother, I have failed you./ The words repeated over and over in her mind. Like the echos of a hollow surrounding or the many reflections of one person in a number of mirrors. She forced stability into her stance "Let me heal you" Hakkai said carefully walking towards her. Gojyo took her arm and looked away from her, she flinched and followed them back to their room.

Gojyo forced her to sit on one of the beds, the gashes taking their toll on her body. Hakkai asked her to remove her jacket and she did - reluctantly - but did. Hakkai lay his hands just over her wounds, the chi creating a shimmer on her skin. The light catching the water droplets. "You realize how stupid that was don't you" Sanzo demanded quietly "I didn't see you rushing in to save that kid" she hissed. Hakkai sighed and handed her the jacket "Done" he said "thankyou" Ebony forced a smile. "Your mistake is that you care too much lady" Gojyo said lazily. She glared at him "You might not give a shit about anybody but yourself but I happen to want to protect people. That is my mission." Goku sat on his bed and looked helplessly at Hakkai. They were all asking the same question /What do we do with her/

Hakkai asked for Sanzo to step outside with him for a moment please. Sanzo complied and closed the door soundly behind him. Ebony held Gojyo's gaze, folded up like a castle and brick walls. She glared "What are you looking at" He smirked. "You just look so damned hot when you're wet, that's all" "I think that we need to take her with us." He said, almost a glimmer of desperation in his gentle voice. "No Hakkai" The preist said firmly. "I think that she may become...one of...us if she continues this way." He almost became clumbsy with his words. "I doubt it Hakkai" "Sanzo, did you not feel her power? I fear that she may become a victim of the curse that hounds me." "Become a youkai?" "Yes, I can see it. If she keeps on killing she will become that which she so desperatley despises. Sanzo, we cannot let this happen." "Why?" Hakkai was silent for a long time. Considering his argument. "She could possibly become a devestating enemy." Sanzo shook his head "What you are really thinking is that you want to prevent this happening to her because it hurt you so badly." Hakkai didn't answer. The preist rolled his eyes "Alright, but if she gets into trouble she is your responsibility."

When they opened the door, Gojyo was on the floor beneath Ebony's foot and Goku was sitting trying to compress his laughter. "Gojyo, stop fooling around" snapped Sanzo. Ebony lifted her heel and stepped away. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. Be washed and dressed by then or you get left behind, understood?" Sanzo said bluntly. Ebony broke her cool exterior with a flicker of a smile and nodded. "Gojyo, since you and the lady have such a history you can sleep in her room tonight." He continued while pulling a cigarette out of the packet, which was lying on the bedside table. "WHAT!" The two exclaimed outraged. "No way" Gojyo said defiantly. "That wasn't a request, it was an order." He said quietly. "I don't need someone baby sitting me" fumed Ebony. Sanzo turned to her "Get used to it." He said.

She led Gojyo down to her room without looking back at her. "You know lady, this'll be alot easier if you and I-" "don't even think about it" She snapped letting him into her room. She took the jacket off and right in front of him and dragged the zip of her boot down. "Got a problem?" He shook his head and slumped onto the couch. She peeled the clothes off of her trembling body and picked a towel up from over the end of her double bed. He stared at her, couldn't tear his eyes away from the giant scars covering a good part of her upper body. She looked back at him and cocked a brow "What are you looking at? Never seen a naked woman before?" "'course I have" He replied angrily. She shrugged and slipped into her bed. "Where'd you get the scars." She hurled a pillow at his face and said "There's a quilt over the back of the couch."

-----

Thankyou for taking the time to read the third chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most certainly welcome


	4. Nightmares can't hurt you

A/N: This story contains context of a graphic and violent nature that some may find offensive. Also, this story contains a slash sub-story. If this offends you, extreme and detailed violence then please do not read my story. If you do like this kind of story, please read on!

I would like to ask that if you read and decide that this story is not up to your standards, please submit only CONSTRUCTIVE critisism.(Reviews drawing my attention to things like grammar/spelling or general Saiyuki mistakes). I will thank you for these reviews and correct the flaws immediatley. However flames are not welcome here. I never said that you had to like my story, if you do not and you have a nasty opinion about it please do me a favour and keep it to yourself.

DISCLAIMER: I do not (unfortunatley) own the Saiyuki boys or anything related to them. :Which is a shame really: Well, it's probabaly a good thing because I would deprive the world of them by keeping them in a box under my bed. As soon as I save up enough money I'll buy them and...ahem anyway. Please don't sue me, I have no money. ((Note to self: get a job and buy the Saiyuki boys then put them in a box under my bed))

Gojyo leans over my shoulder blowing smoke in my face.

GOJYO: This chick better be real hot

ME: What did I say about smoking in here::Smashes Gojyo over the back of the head:

GOJYO: YOU'RE USING MY NAME AND MY BODY TO MAKE A STORY, ALL I WANT IS FOR THE CHICK TO BE HOT

SANZO: Shutup, I am trying to read the paper here.

GOJYO: Well at least I get a chick preisty, unlike you. Little chibbi chimp over there gets to be-

:Gunshots:

ME: DID YOU JUST PUT HOLES IN MY WALL? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT

GOKU: Hey, are we eating soon? I'm really hungry.

HAKKAI: (From my kitchen) It will be ready soon Goku

ME: (annoyed) Read the story while I try to fix the bullet holes in my wall before my mum gets home from work and kills me.

Chapter five: Nightmares can't hurt you

---Don't fret precious I'm here,

Step away from the window

Go back to sleep---

She woke up first shivering and alone in her bed. Affected by the slightest noise. She covered her ears, her head was pounding. Almost like her brain was knocking around in her skull. Her eyes glazed with tears of a weakened child. Gojyo's eyes snapped open, he could hear the fear, he could smell it on her. He thought for a moment about ignoring it and let her deal with it. /Her problem, she tried to kill me if I remember right./

But Gojyo couldn't ignore it, he couldn't get back to sleep now. /She's making alot of fucking noise/ He thought to himself annoyed. He sat up in his bed, caught the scarlet of her eye through the darkness. It looked a little threatening. This colour glinting in the shadows like the blunt side of a sword. He cleared his throat. "Hey, what's with all the noise. I'm trying to sleep here." He said. She didn't answer. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of the couch. "look, I need my sleep. What's it gonna take to make you shutup" She flinched and drew away from him. /Holy shit, she's terrified/ He stood there for a while just looking at her.

"Nightmares can't hurt you. Didn't your mother ever tell you that" He scoffed and returned to the couch. "My mother's dead" She said quietly. The tremor in her voice. Gojyo turned his back on her. "So's mine, you don't see me waking people up in the middle of the night because of it." He said. She curled up, sweat covering her body. "Don't you ever dream about it? When you're alone at night?" Her voice was zombie-like. Droning lifelessly. Like it didn't matter to her deep down that she was sharing this with someone she seemed to despise. "I don't dream" he replied. Drowsy. "You liar." She hissed in the darkness. Her eye shining through shadows. A threatening glint of blood red.

He sighed noisily and climbed out of bed. "Want me to sit here till you fall asleep" She stared at him. "Yes please." He crossed his legs, her hair splayed across his pants. He watched her and leant against the wall.

They fell asleep this way.

He woke and she was holding his hand.

She woke and he hadn't pulled away.

He figured she was lonely. He could fix that if she wanted him to. He could get inside her and make her feel like a real woman. Make her skin crawl. Hell she was damned hot. Make her moan his name, urge him to hasten the pace. Dig nails into his back in ectasy.

But she didn't want him to. She wanted this right here. The intimacy of simple geastures. He couldnt guess that about her, he knew it. But this wasn't intimacy. He wanted her to shutup.

It worked.

"What's it like?"

For a while...-eye twitch-

"What"

"Being half human, half youkai"

Shrugged shoulders

"No different."

"It must be. You can't like being a monster"

"I...am...not...a...monster..."

She sighed, fell into a sleep. Gojyo slumped down beside her and fell asleep again behind her.

---

Thankyou for taking time to read chapter 4, I know it was short but it was meant to be. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most welcome!


	5. Here, let me help you

A/N: This story contains context of a graphic and violent nature that some may find offensive. Also, this story contains a slash sub-story. If this offends you, extreme and detailed violence then please do not read my story. If you do like this kind of story, please read on!

I would like to ask that if you read and decide that this story is not up to your standards, please submit only CONSTRUCTIVE critisism.(Reviews drawing my attention to things like grammar/spelling or general Saiyuki mistakes). I will thank you for these reviews and correct the flaws immediatley. However flames are not welcome here. I never said that you had to like my story, if you do not and you have a nasty opinion about it please do me a favour and keep it to yourself.

DISCLAIMER: I do not (unfortunatley) own the Saiyuki boys or anything related to them. :Which is a shame really: Well, it's probabaly a good thing because I would deprive the world of them by keeping them in a box under my bed. As soon as I save up enough money I'll buy them and...ahem anyway. Please don't sue me, I have no money. ((Note to self: get a job and buy the Saiyuki boys then put them in a box under my bed))

GOJYO: I didn't get laid! -outraged-

(Sanzo smacks him over the back of the head with his fan)

GOJYO: Why'd ya have to go and do that!

HAKKAI: Although he does not go about it in the exact right way, he does have a point. You should have more respect in women.

GOJYO: I just wanna screw them.

ME: HEY!

(Gojyo tries to fend me off against my outraged self)

HAKKAI: Oh dear

SANZO: There she goes again. KEEP IT DOWN.

ME: What is the point of the sufferage if you're going to say stuff like that Gojyo and I dont beat the shit out of you for it!

GOKU: What's the sufferage?

HAKKAI: The sufferage was a point in history of this world where women who were opressed because of their sex protested about equal rights and the right to vote.

GOKU: Oh...well...I like cheesecake. O.O

(Hakkai emerges from the kitchen dressed in a pink frilly apron)

HAKKAI: Oh? Because I made you one. . Alex, could you please stop strangling Gojyo so that we can eat the cake?

---

Chapter five: Here, let me help you

Early

Morning

Let me know you well

Want to

Hear you

Underneath your spell

Lips are

Trembling

Like the Autumn leaves

Hold me

Kiss me

Restless heart it cleaves

Every

Sunday

Make me feel the air

Move

Be-

-side me

Let me take you there

---

Gojyo woke and she wasn't beside him. He sat up in the empty bed, it was still dark outside. It was raining outside. That beautiful damp scent was absorbed into the bark of the nearby trees. The gentle early morning breeze poured into the small room somewhat extinguishing the scent of lust and sweat from the prostitute's room.

He slumped over the matress, droopy lids aching from sleep deprivation. He pushed strands of hair from his eyes and looked to the open window. The silky material of the curtain bristling as if being sucked outside of the room by some kind of vaccum. His lazy eyes brushed over the tiny sparkling stars in the black sky. He sighed deeply and took the crumpled packet of cigarettes from the bedside table. His fingernails shone in the dim glow of his matchstick flame.

"Man. I am exhausted"

Gojyo grumbled. A smoke always helped him sleep. A smoke or a blowjob but he didn't think he was going to get one of those tonight. He lay his head back against the wall and exhaled the grey smoke into the darkness of the bedroom. Watching it catch the glow of the moonshine, which seemed to make every boring object around him a little radient and luminous.

And omnious growel of thunder echoed across the village and moments later a jagged line of electricity bolted through the sky. "I hate thunder storms." Ebony re-entered the room and lay back down on the bed. She was shivering. She had goosebumps. Gojyo wondered if he should intervene.

Now she was crying.

/Beautiful, juuuust great./

"Whas the matter?"

No reply.

"hey, I was talkin to you." He turned her over, her face was illustrated with bruises, tears smudging the blood beneath her eye. He narrowed his brow. "What happened?" He asked a little more gently. She didn't answer. "Lady, did you hear me? What happened? Who did this to you?" She grinned "Is this compassion?" He glared. "Tell me who did this." She turned back over. "The inn keeper. Ironic really, he beat me because I didn't sleep with you." He wanted to ask why it was ironic. But he decided instead to go and beat the shit out of the damned inn keeper. He stood up and pulled his shirt on. "Where are you going" She asked without looking at him. "To teach that scum of life a lesson." He took one last drag from his cigarette and crushed the glowing end on the bed side table. The light from the hallway hurt Ebony's eye. She stared at the door long after it had closed.

"Heeey, welcome back to the dancefloor sir. Are you here to pick up another girl?" The inn keeper beamed with a sleazy smile. Gojyo pulled his fist back and slammed it - clenched - into the man's face. The instant crack satisfied gojyo. "Never hit a woman unless she is an insane youkai who wants to eat your brains."

And walked away.

When he returned to the room Ebony was sitting upright when he returned. She was trembling somewhat. Bleeding from the lip. Gojyo made sure he took a glass of water from the bar while he was there. He took a cloth from the drawer and carefully dampened the cloth. She pulled away from him. "Calm down Lady, I just wanna help." He said annoyed. She became still and eyed him suspiciously as he dabbed at the mottled blood on her chin. "Why" She questioned. "Dunno, because it's the right thing to do aint it?" She winced and blinked.

"Is it?"

He shrugged, "If it shuts you up." She glared at him, her hand at her eye patch. "When did you lose your eye?" "None of your business" She snapped. He put the cloth down and slipped his shirt off. "Go to sleep" he demanded. He lumbered sluggishly over to the couch and flopped onto the cusions. She looked to him, listened to him fall asleep and drew the blanket over his body. When she first saw this half youkai waltz into the bar she immediatley hated him. Although he spoke to her with a bitter tone, his words were tender.

She watched him from her bed, watched his lashes against his cheek. Her heart beat beneath her ribs. She rolled over and looked out the window. Pushed the blanket aside and stepped out to the balcony. /This village is full of sin, children are murdered, women exploited...men control. The good men were "taken care of."/ She looked to the ground far below her. She had propelled herself out of this window once and ensured that she did not die in order to protect the innocent. The real evil lived right there, in the hearts of all those who would use another for their own personal gain. She clutched her chest, grimaced and looked back to Gojyo. She wondered what his motives were.

She chose not to sleep that night just to watch the sun rise and vanquish the shadows before her. She walked down to the bar, her eye swollen from the night before. The inn keeper had a bandage over his nose. "You can forget about workin' here sweetheart" he sneered. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite understand. Are you saying I can't take my top off for old perverts anymore? Oh, I am sooo dissapointed." Sarcasm oozing in her elegant sounding voice.

Hakkai greeted her with a friendly smile. "Did you sleep well last night?" She nodded and took a seat beside him. "Here, I ordered this tea for you" He pushed a white cup towards her "I heard that Gojyo caused a little trouble." Ebony scoffed and rose the tea cup to her lips that Hakkai had produced. "No, the inn keeper did. He did this to my eye" she replied coolly. Hakkai looked discusted. "Gojyo took care of it last night?" He asked. "Yes." He drummed his fingers against the side of his cup. "How...unusual" Hakkai smiled. "Morning Sanzo" Sanzo grunted and took a seat. He opened the newspaper he had under his arm and pushed his glasses along the slope of his nose.

"Where is Gojyo?" Asked Hakkai sipping his tea. "He's waking the monkey" repied Sanzo shortly. "I can only imagine his tactics" chuckled Hakkai. Sanzo glanced at Ebony "Are you going to eat something." She shook her head "Anything I order could be poisoned. I would rather not risk it." Sanzo shot Hakkai a quizzical glance. "Oh, the inn keeper and Gojyo had a little row last night." "Why" "Because the inn keeper gave miss Ebony a black eye" Sanzo pushed the chair out, strode over to the inn keeper and punched him in his already broken nose. Hakkai winced and touched Ebony's hand. "perhaps we should leave?" He suggested mildly. Goku stumbled into view, eager for his breakfast. "We're leaving" said Sanzo over his shoulder. Goku dropped to his knees, his stomach growling like a starved lion. "AWWW MAN BUT I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!" - Outraged. Gojyo dragged the disraught Goku kicking and struggling from the inn.

Hakkai approached the driver's side of Jeep and glanced to Ebony. "Erm...would you like to please sit on Goku's lap while the jeep is in motion?" He asked carefully and politely. Sanzo glanced at Ebony and sat back offering his lap to her. Everybody could see that he wasn't thrilled by the idea, but he dealt with it passively.

Gojyo blinked and took his usual seat in the back beside Goku. "WHEN DO I GET TO EAT!" Whined Goku. Sanzo turned sharply "Shut-" Goku's eyes brimmed with innocent tears, a pleading look with Sanzo. The preist turned his back and crossed his arms over his chest. Hakkai continued driving. Ebony looked at Gojyo in the rear-view mirror.

---

Thankyou for taking time to read chapter five. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most welcome!


	6. The best I can

A/N: This story contains context of a graphic and violent nature that some may find offensive. Also, this story contains a slash sub-story. If this offends you, along with extreme and detailed violence then please do not read my story. If you do like this kind of story, please read on!

I would like to ask that if you read and decide that this story is not up to your standards, please submit only CONSTRUCTIVE critisism.(Reviews drawing my attention to things like grammar/spelling or general Saiyuki mistakes). I will thank you for these reviews and correct the flaws immediatley. However flames are not welcome here. I never said that you had to like my story, if you do not and you have a nasty opinion about it please do me a favour and keep it to yourself.

DISCLAIMER: I do not (unfortunatley) own the Saiyuki boys or anything related to them. :Which is a shame really: Well, it's probabaly a good thing because I would deprive the world of them by keeping them in a box under my bed. As soon as I save up enough money I'll buy them and...ahem anyway. Please don't sue me, I have no money. ((Note to self: get a job and buy the Saiyuki boys then put them in a box under my bed))

ME: Boys, are we still going fishing today?

GOKU: Do we get to eat the fish? -starry eyed-

ME: Of course

GOJYO: I'm not sittin at a lake for hours on end with you

HAKKAI: Oh, well count me in Alex.

ME: Thankyou HAKKAI for being such a GENTLEMAN unlike sooomeone I know

-glares at Gojyo-

GOJYO: What!

GOKU: Hey, where's Sanzo?

HAKKAI: Oh, I am teaching him how to cook.

ALL: Wha--?

(Sanzo enters wearing the pink frilly apron)

GOJYO: Oh Sanzo, you look so pretty! -hysterical laughter-

(gunshots)

ME: HEY, I JUST FIXED THAT DAMNED WALL!

HAKKAI: Calm down Alex.

-I fume and then notice the number of hits on the story-

ME: 200?

HAKKAI: It seems a little popular.

SANZO: People are reading it at any rate.

GOKU: There aren't any reviews

ME: Thanks for that one Mr. Obvious

GOKU: Well...how come..?

ME: I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THEY DONT LIKE IT!

HAKKAI: I am sure they are still deciding about it.

ME: Aww, I feel discouraged to write it anymore. 200 hits and no reviews...-sad-

HAKKAI: There there, I am sure your readers are just busy.

SANZO: Readers, please review on this fanfiction so that Alex will shut up and let me read my paper.

ME: Hey!

---

Chapter six: The best I can

Sanzo brushed her hair away from his face. "Can you pull that back or something" He demanded, annoyed. She parted her hair into three sections and entwined them together, brushing her long black hair into a fat braid down her back. "I don't have lond hair" sang Goku. Gojyo glanced at him and turned his head away. "Hey Gojyo, what's wrong?" Goku asked, rocking back and forth in his seat. "Nothin'" He replied. "Really? Cuz you haven't hit me aaaall day." Gojyo hit Goku across the back of the head. "Satisfied?" Goku held the throbbing bump on his head. "No..." He whined.

Ebony looked back at then and shook her head. /Such childish behavior./ She thought to herself. She brushed a free strand of her hair from her face and looked to Hakkai who smiled at her. She was assesing them all. Goku was the kid, the hungry teenager. Immature and innocent. Despite this innocence, there was something else there. Something deep that hurt him almost like a real physical pain. Hakkai hides behind this facade of the calm and collected nice guy. There is great chaos somewhere within him. Sanzo, the creepy brooding preist. Tough guy. Mr. Against emotions. Something had hardened him. Made him cold and bitter. Deep down Sanzo seemed to be waiting for someone or something to pull him out of this emotionless slump. Gojyo. Womanizer. Sly guy. Mr. Sensitive? She doubted it. He like the others had some kind of painful secret.

She looked to the road.

Gojyo's lips were stiff about the cigarette. He watched the bleary scenery silently from his seat. He didn't talk to anybody. He didn't look at anybody. He was completely silent. He didn't want to be involved today. He didn't care today. The nightmares were too vivid last night. They were too real, too colourful. He didn't like it. They had never actually scared him like that before...before he met Ebony. He wanted to blame it on her, but how could it be her fault? No. Like every other disaster in his pathetic life, he was to blame for this.

"Hey Hakkai, when do we get to the next village?" Goku asked. "Well, according to the map a couple of hours." His stomach growled "awww, hours! But I need to eat now!" Hakkai chuckled. "We can stop for a while and have lunch" he suggested light heartedly. Goku nodded vigorously and tugged Hakkai's sleeve. "Please please please?"

"Shut it monkey" snapped Sanzo and he glanced at him in the mirror. A priceless picture of Goku sharing the expression a child might having been yelled at by a parent. Sanzo compressed a smile and turned his head to the left. Ebony's braid at his throat. He watched the sunlight shimmer in the blades of green grass. Hakkai pulled the jeep over and everybody got out of it. Ebony ajusted the long black skirt she wore. Pebbles and dirt crunched underneath each step as she took a seat beneath the shade of a giant tree. Hakkai watched her and noticed that she looked like she was meditating. Her eye was closed and she sat on her ankles, she did not seem to have the capability of controlling her emotions. Perhaps this was one of her self-help methods. He looked away from her and then to Gojyo who Hakkai noticed seemed to be slightly transfixed with her.

Hakkai felt his heart skip a little in his chest and his mind was filled with a mixture of golden and scarlet hair. He bit down on his lip and brushed hazel strands from his eyes and asked Goku and Sanzo to collect wood for the fire. "Sure Hakkai!" Goku beamed enthusiastically, Sanzo walked just as tonelessly as he spoke. He checked to make sure the gun was where he had left it and followed Goku into the thicket of trees.

The monkey bent down and picked up a log from the ground. "Saaanzo, they're heavy" The preist rolled his eyes "perhaps that is because you're not supposed to pick up fallen trees" Goku poked out his tongue, but lost his grip on the giant log he was holding his knees bucked under the preassure and the log fell hard onto his shins. Goku didn't cry like Sanzo had expected, he just lay there for a moment underneath the weight of the trunk looking dazed. Sanzo knelt and pushed the log off of Goku's legs. Goku reached out and their fingertips touched.

Goku was blushing.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I sanzo?" The blonde man just stared void of expression. He grasped Goku's hand and pulled him up into his arms. "Do your legs hurt badly?" He asked, it was almost a demand really. Goku turned his face against Sanzo's chest and sniffled. "Only a little..." But Sanzo could tell that he was lying. There was a wound across his knees and it was causing little Goku alot of pain. Sanzo carried him back to the campsite and Goku stared up at him. Sanzo, forever the savior of Son Goku. He curled his fingers against Sanzo's robes and relished the moment.

He loved Sanzo more than he loved food.

And needed him almost as much.

Hakkai gasped a little, the blood slid down Goku's legs onto Sanzo's robes. "What happened" he asked with serious concern. "He was getting wood, had an accident." Sanzo explained bluntly and gently lay Goku down on the grass. His chestnut coloured hair splayed vibrantly against the green, golden eyes misty with tears of pain. His lower pouting lip defiant. He caught Sanzo's violet eyes with his and held them there for a moment. Goku's skin shimmered slightly from the light of the chi as Hakkai knelt and healed the wounds.

Goku drew his knees under his chin and held himself for a moment.

/I do the best that I can...and he still treats me like a monkey/

Gojyo flicked the cigarette butt across away and watched Goku pout. He shook his head and sat beside Hakkai who was kneeling over a kindled flame roasting the meat for their lunch. "Hakkai, allow me to take over" Ebony offered and shifted to his side. Hakkai blinked. "You can cook?" She nodded "My mother taught me. I feel as though I must give something back in return for your kindness." Hakkai bowed his head "Of course" and stood.

--Sanzo slipped the robes over his head and waded hip deep into the clear waters of the lake, which lay only moments from their campsite. "Sanzo" Goku called from the dry ground. He turned and eyed Goku suspiciously "What is it" he blinked. Water glistening on the contours of his lean and slightly muscular body. Goku swallowed "Lunch is ready." He almost stammered. Sanzo dipped under the water and resurfaced, the blood clear of his flesh. He looked to Goku, who looked away blushing. "Tell the others I will be there in a minute." He replied. Goku turned to leave "Monkey" He jerked back, Sanzo was holding his shirt. Goku's face already flushed with blood heated.

Sanzo lazily rested his arms against Goku's chest, holding him from behind. His naked frame pressed against Goku's body making his clothes damp. He brushed his lips against the top of Goku's head. "Monkey...Monkey..." --

"HEY MONKEY, WAKE UP." Gojyo was calling out from across the feild. "LUNCH IS READY" /It was a dream.../ Goku's stomach groaned and he repeated the action when he discovered that he now had an embarrassing and painful erection pushing against his pants. "BE THERE IN A SEC" He called back. He looked down and grimaced - how was he going to make this go away? He walked carefully over to the site with an untucked shirt hanging loosley over his groin hoping to hide his shame.

Ebony placed equal portions onto individual plates and picked up a spring roll with her chopsticks. "This isn't how we normally eat" Hakkai smiled and took his first bite. "Yes well, Goku and Gojyo may argue less if what is theirs is specified." The two glared at Ebony, but she ignored it. Goku dug into the food, overwhelmed by the brilliant taste of the meal. Complimented her over and over again.

Sanzo suggested that they camp out here. "Why?" Asked Hakkai. "It is getting late, I don't trust driving around after dark." Hakkai agreed. Ebony cleared the plates and nodded as Goku continued to congratulate her.

The sky was splattered with colours of purple, red and orange. The sun a golden disk, which slowly began to sink below the horizon. Hakkai set sleeping places for everybody making sure each of them had a blanket to lie on and to sleep underneath.

He lay on his back, glanced at Gojyo before saying. "Goodnight everyone."

---

Thankyou for taking time to read chapter six. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most welcome! Sorry, Gojyo and Goku were a little ooc in this chapter. But it really fits with the rest of the story! After all, how do we know that the boys are thinking unless it's in a bubble next to their heads?


	7. The water bottle smile

**A/N:** This story contains context of a graphic and violent nature that some may find offensive. Also, this story contains a slash sub-story. If this offends you, along with extreme and detailed violence then please do not read my story. If you do like this kind of story, please read on!

I would like to ask that if you read and decide that this story is not up to your standards, please submit only **CONSTRUCTIVE** critisism.(Reviews drawing my attention to things like grammar/spelling or general Saiyuki mistakes). I will thank you for these reviews and correct the flaws immediatley. However flames are not welcome here. I never said that you had to like my story, if you do not and you have a nasty opinion about it please do me a favour and keep it to yourself.

**HONESTLY** I am not trying to be irritating. But if you read the story _**PLEASE**_ review. I know that at least 12 people read it. Because 12 people have read chapter six. Please please please review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not (unfortunatley) own the Saiyuki boys or anything related to them. :Which is a shame really: Well, it's probabaly a good thing because I would deprive the world of them by keeping them in a box under my bed. As soon as I save up enough money I'll buy them and...ahem anyway. Please don't sue me, I have no money. ((Note to self: get a job and buy the Saiyuki boys then put them in a box under my bed))

ME: I have a headache

GOKU: Really? Cuz I think I had one once and-

ME: ITS NAME IS GOKU

GOKU: Weird coincidence..

-I roll my eyes-

GOJYO: Hey Sanzo, did you read the little dream Goku had about you? -gleeful-

SANZO: I will kill you (to both me and Gojyo)

ME: Sorry, I thought it would make for a good story

HAKKAI: You can't really say it is completely untrue Sanzo..

:gunshots:

-I drop the plastering kit-

ME: I give up

---

**Chapter seven:** The water bottle smile

_She took the leather tarnished thing_

_And placed with it a smile_

_A smile to outline gratitude_

_One for which he would run a mile _

Hakkai lay on his side with his face resting on his arm. He watched the dancing embers against the oily colour of the sky. His eyes had become lazy due to fatigue of some particular. He looked over to Gojyo who was sitting against the big tree smoking a cigarette. "Having trouble sleeping?" Hakkai slumped down beside Gojyo who replied with a nod. "Guess not." Drowsy by the beer he had consumed, Gojyo turned to Hakkai with a grin.

"She's hot huh? If she had two eyes..." Hakkai smiled with difficulty and looked over Ebony's sleeping form. "She was dancing when I met her. Y'know. Exotic-like, it was great. Then she turned into a real bitch and tried to kill us all." His words were slurred. Gojyo was definatley drunk. Hakkai looked at him closely in concern and glanced at his hands. His knees bent and legs resting over one another. For a moment, Hakkai felt as though someone else was watching them. Blonde hair and scarlet twined together like two different parts of a same braid seemed to be a regular occurance in his dreams.

"Somethin' wrong?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai sighed "Not really...but Gojyo. Can I ask you something?" The other took a deep swig of his beer and nodded without looking back. "Why did you help me...that day that you found me?" Gojyo turned to Hakkai, a silence passed between the two. "I think I've answered this question before." Hakkai dropped his chin against his chest for a moment and then pushed one of his smiles to the surface. "I suppose." He replied quietly. Goku shifted in his sleep, drool dribbling down his chin.

Sanzo watched the golden light from the fire spill across the monkey's face. He knew that Hakkai and Gojyo were awake but there was no need for him to let them know that he was. The recent events kept entering his dreams. He repeatedly relived the moment that he "rescued" Goku from his little prison. And the thoughts of Goku's continuous faith in him never seemed to become forgotten in his mind. He watched through the veil of his blonde hair his little monkey "companion" as he slept. His carefree attitude conveyed in the manner in which he slept, (obsessivley) ate, walked, fought, spoke and laughed. The frightening thing was Sanzo could recall each of Goku's individual mannerisms with great detail. It didn't confuse him but it annoyed him. The monkey was in his head all of the time, even when he slept. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, the innocence of a golden smile radiated through the blackness of his mind.

Sanzo sat up and left the little group and ignored Hakkai when he asked if he was alright. He snapped the little match from its case and tore it across the rough, black pad provided. Immediate fire bobbed on the end of the little tooth-pick like stick. He held the flame to the end of his cigarette and relished in the sophisticated kind of scent that rose as a result. The cool breeze seemed to weave in and out between the fat green leaves of the trees. It whistled, almost sounded like an unknown requiem for the bitter memories eminated deep within those still suffering. Sanzo felt the pain of loss so deeply every day when he killed Youkai it was the pent up anger boiling just beneath his cool exterior residing within the bullet, which tore through their unworthy flesh.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head sharply, Goku was smiling at him. More like a beaming grin his golden eyes glinting in the darkness like a cat's might do. The gold seemed to absorb the moonlight and shine brightly. So brightly Sanzo winced with an unguarded expression across his face. "Hey Sanzo, shouldn't you be sleeping?" The priest didn't answer, crossed his arms over his chest with his cigarette perched between his lips. Goku's face fell, he bit his lip. Sanzo turned to him, glowing end reflected in his iris. "Sanzo...I-" He walked from Goku, returned to the little group of youkai who haunted him during his travels west.

And the woman.

The one missing an eye.

The one who pissed him off.

She was no different to anybody else that he travelled with.

He lay back on the ground still smoking his cigarette and closed his eyes. The monkey invaded his dreams.

Ebony lay there in her nightmarish state covered in a cold sweat. Her hand outstreatched to the little boy, his fingers slippery with blood. He was missing his left eye and his tongue had been torn out. But for god's sake, he was still alive! Ebony desperatley reached out to him, tears running down her face. He mouthed words but nothing came out. She was on horseback, he was on another. A black steed with a proud master. The Youkai shooting sly grins at her from beneath their black hoods. Meniachal laughter and the grim realization that she could not win struck like a bolt of lightning. The boy's blood splattered across her face, she could taste it on her trembling lips.

Her brother died every time she closed her eyes.

But she didn't panic every time she woku up. She became feverish and sometimes vomited but she no longer screamed or wailed or cried. She didn't think it was possible that she could cry any longer. Lazy eyes slipped over from her isolation to the huddled group not far from her. Gojyo was speaking quietly with Hakkai and the other two weren't speaking at all. They seemed to share some kind of mutual understanding. None of them looked at one another, just stared into the depths of the fire, as if they were trying to find something within the dancing flame.

She appreciated their allowance of her tagging along on the mission. She needed her revenge. It didn't matter to her anymore that she would eventually die as a result. She stopped caring when she lost her family. She touched fingertips to the leather eye patch and closed her eye. A breath of pain on the back of her neck, always alone. Always alone.

She curled into a little ball and held herself a little more tightly. She almost moaned in the midst of her sadness but compressed the depression enough to numb the pain.

Goku was kneeling behind her "Hey, are you ok?" He asked. She replied "Yes" without looking at him. She heard him shuffling around behind her. "What are you doing" She demanded. He handed her a flask of water and beamed at her. "You look hot so you can have my water." She reluctantly took it from him, looked up at the youkai and smiled. The first real smile in a long time that she had delivered was over something as simple as water. Thank heavens he didn't realize this and just rejoined the group. She sat there with Goku's water and opened the cap.

Suddenly she was torn from sight, clamy cold hands on her face. She heard the voices of the others getting weaker and weaker until they were barely sounds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Gojyo staggered to his feet. The others became alert. "Whatever it was, it took the woman." Sanzo said, taking the hand gun from his robes and directing it to the rustling darkness of the trees. Hakkai glanced at Sanzo and then to Gojyo, who now seemed to ignore the effects of the alcohol and try his hardest to maintain an alert position. Goku walked over to where she had been sitting, the water making mud puddles on the ground.

He picked it up and looked at the others. "What do you think it was?" Asked Goku solemly. "What do you think you stupid monkey? It was a youkai." Gojyo retorted angrily.

---

"Why do they want you" The voice demanded. "Want me...?" "Yes, want you. Would they surrender the scriptua in order to get you back" "I don't think so." There were claws at her throat.

"Then what good are you"

---

Thankyou for taking time to read chapter seven. Constructive critisism and supportive reviews are most welcome! Wow, I had a real bad case of writer's block for this chapter. I hope it was ok.


End file.
